The Fallen Angel
by PrehistoriCreatorNP
Summary: 7 deadly sins, well 7 deadly sins, and Lucifer. speak of the devil and he, or she shall appear. though she isn't too much of a devil. I will be adding a different personality to Zeldris. Don't worry it's T, I could make it M but that makes me extremely uncomfortable
1. Enter Lucifer

**Disclaimer: 1. I do not own Seven Deadly Sins**

** 2\. Have fun**

**3\. however I own my OC, and maybe later OCs, and this story**

**4\. Zeldris's personality may change**

**5\. Zeldris x OC**

**My first fan fiction. Also, if you start cursing and get in trouble I am not responsible**

hi=thought _'hi'=telepathic speech_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lucifer is a female with long black hair, dark brown eyes, an Archangel (the greatest to ever exist) that was banished to purgatory, but escaped. She is 5 ft tall, the look of a 13 year old girl, yet has the skills that rival even Meliodas's. When she is in her winged form she has 2 black demonic wings, 2 black divine wings, 2 silver demonic wings, and 2 divine white wings. she has an olive skin complexion, and her sword's hilt is two wings, one of a dove, and another of a black dragon, the tail feathers(dove), and tail(dragon) are intertwined to make the handle. The blade is like 2 blasts of energy, one white, one black, clashing to make a fiery swirl like blade.`

It was a normal day for her until a flyer flew into her face. "hmm... where have I seen this face, and name?" Lucifer pondered.

She then saw a person in large, clunky, and rusty armor. _Maybe they can help me_

When she ran over to the person, she asked, "Do you know who the seven deadly sins are?"

What Lucifer wasn't expecting was a high pitched voice of a girl, "oh they are apparently criminals that planned to over throw Liones, but the went into hiding. Although, I don't think so, they were probably framed because my father the king of Liones said that they were heroes wrongfully convicted for all their crimes. Sorry for rambling on, my name is Elizabeth.

"Oh it's fine, my name is Lucifer. You can call me Lucy if you want. where are you going?."

"There, that bar to see if they have any useful information, and a place to rest. Wait did you say your name is Lucifer as in the devil?"

"Yes that's my title, but the true devil is the Demon King. Anyways I can carry you, because you sound exhausted."

"Okay."

"Or you can where a cloak. 1 it's lighter, 2 it doesn't attract as much attention."

"Okay, do you have one I can barrow Lady Lucifer?"

"1, yes, and 2, enough with the formalities."

"Okay."

"For everyone."

"Okay."

Elizabeth got out of her armor, and changed into the cloak.

"Much lighter."

"'Kay let's go, and I'm carrying you though, it'll be much faster."

"Okay."

"Is 'okay' the only word in your vocabulary now?" Lucifer asked after hoisting Elizabeth on her back.

"No it's not!" Elizabeth shrieked from embarrassment.

"Jeez I was just joking."

* * *

When they got to Boar's Hat, all the customers were scared off.

"Hmm... that's odd why, would they run?" Lucifer wondered aloud.

"Maybe because you have a sword on your back, and have a look that could make someone pass out just by looking at them? Also, speak of the devil, and she shall appear," the bartender said.

"Do I know- wait a second, Meliodas? You haven't aged for 3,000 years," Lucifer said, and noticed the princess was asleep so, she laid her down on a bed to rest.

"Oh so you recognize me, Lucifer?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you look like Estarossa in your poster," Lucifer responded, after setting Elizabeth on a bed.

"They completely forgot I don't age."

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

**So that's the end of the first Chapter, if you want another chapter you can submit a review, but I'm gonna make one anyways, so you could suggest a few things as well. I'll make the next chapters longer**


	2. Twigo

**I do not own Seven Deadly Sins but I wish I did.**

**everything I said, and stated in the first chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Who is this exactly Lucifer?" Hawk asked.

Lucifer looked down to find that it was the pig talking, "Interesting, I've only met one talking pig, or boar, and that was in Purgatory, though that boar did have a little brother that was sent into this world, 10 years ago in this world, but about 315,360,000 years ago in Purgatory."

"Okay? I asked you a question!"

"Oh right, this is Princess Elizabeth daughter of King Baltra."

"Oh, wait this is Ellie?" Meliodas inquired.

"I guess if that was her nickname."

"Guys!" Hawk yelled.

"What?" Lucifer asked.

"She's awake!"

They went over to Elizabeth, and Meliodas being, well the perverted Meliodas started groping her breast.

"Meliodas you fucking pervert!" Hawk yelled, and tackled Meliodas, and started jumping on him.

Elizabeth's face was redder than a tomato. "Hey Lucifer, what happened?"

"You fell asleep while on my back, and I set you down on this bed that we were allowed to use," Lucifer quickly summarized forgetting to tell her Meliodas's name.

suddenly there was a knock on the door, and someone yelled, "Come out whoever you are with the black, and white sword."

"I'll go get that," Meliodas said.

"Okay."

"Hawk come with me."

Meliodas walked to the front door, and said, "Hello sirs, what can I do for you today?"

"Where is that girl we know she's in there, and who the hell are you kid?" one of the knights asked.

"I'm the owner," Meliodas answered.

"Also, what girl are you talking about? It's just me Hawk Captain of Scraps Disposal, and this bimbo of an owner."

"A talking-"

"I can talk so! What's it to you!? Huh!" Hawk blew up.

"Wait I see a girl running, and another running after her, we must report this to Lord Twigo," the skinny one said.

"Okay, I'll inform him, and you guys chase after her."

Meliodas ran out the door thinking, C_rap that must be Elizabeth, the first one, and the second Lucifer._

"Elizabeth what are you thinking running out like that!" Lucifer yelled when she caught up.

"I was just trying to distract them for you to run out, and escape them too."

Lucifer face-palmed. "I could have handled myself, and protected you. I'm stronger than those weak ass knights."

"Oh weak you say," one of the knights said, "You are just a child."

Lucifer just flipped him of, and turned around. "Did you just call me a child?"

"Wait, could you be Merlin Boar sin of Gluttony's daughter?" another one said.

"Oh, Merlin is actually younger than me, and I'll give you about sixty-six seconds to get out of here."

"Don't worry fellow knights, your savior, Lord Twigo is here!" the newly dubbed, Twigo announced.

"Who the fucking hell are you?" Lucifer asked.

"Oh a child," Twigo said.

"Baka. Respect your elders. I'll give you sixty-six seconds to run away before I kill you."

"That girl behind you, has an earring of the royal family. Verdict reached that is Princess Elizabeth," Twigo said, "They sent a search party for you and said to bring you back alive, but who said you couldn't die from an unforeseen accident."

Twigo then sent a giant attack cutting down all the trees. "Hmm... killed by a falling tree."

"Hey Elizabeth are you good?" Lucifer whispered.

"Yeah. Maybe if I give myself willingly he'll spare you," Elizabeth said walking towards Twigo, but he sent an attack her way, but was saved by none other than Meliodas.

"Hey, I think he just wants to kill us."

"You have been so nice to me, and now you're going to die, what's your name?" Elizabeth asked, crying.

"Meliodas," Meliodas said smiling, "That's my name

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Wait, how? you look nothing like your poster. You look way too young," Elizabeth said, "Wait that symbol it's of the Dragon."

Twigo sent an attack towards them, but it was deflected back at him.

"How can this be? I know for a fact sword struck them, but how is it... I'm the one who took the blow," Twigo said, "What is that?! A broken blade?! Boy you think you can take me on with that piece of junk!"

"Junk's all it's gonna take," Meliodas responded.

"Meliodas... are you really the..." Elizabeth said.

"Meliodas...?" Both Elizabeth, and Twigo said.

"What!? Hold on I recognize that face. Wait... then how is it you haven't changed at all since then...?" Twigo stuttered.

"Oh, so you figured out who I am?" Meliodas said, ready to attack.

"IT"S REALLY YOU!" Twig yelled swinging his sword down, "The Seven Deadly Sins' DRAGON SIN OF WRATH. Meliodas!"

"Verdict.. THIS... SUPER... HUMAN... STRENGTH... IT'S... THE LEGENDARY..." Twigo stuttered before he was launched into the air all tattered up, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Told you so! Anything more than a piece of junk, and you'd be dead!" Meliodas yelled, and he turned around to Elizabeth, and said, "Well, you found your first one, Elizabeth."

They then heard slurping, and saw Lucifer drinking Vanya Ale with a straw. "Well that was a decent show at least. Anyways, Meliodas, did you time that so you could make your introduction?"

"Maybe."

"If not, you are terrible at two things, one cooking, and two timing," Lucifer insulted.

"Seriously! I was saving that bottle for later! That was the last one!" Meliodas complained, "I guess I needed to get some more anyways."

"So back to the Boar Hat?" Lucifer asked.

"I guess so," Meliodas responded, "but I think the Boar Hat is coming to us, so..." Meliodas grabbed both Lucifer, and Elizabeth, then jumped up when the giant green pig came running towards them, and landed on it, "Thanks Hawk's Mom!"

"So where next are we going?" Lucifer asked.

"Vanya, to get some Ale," answered Meliodas.


	3. Vanya

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins**

**What I said in the** **1st Chapter up here**

**This is gonna take forever to get to the 10 commandments isn't it**

**oh and **_"hi"_=Flashback/dreams **this is important for Lucifer's past, and stuff really Italics mean mental thoughts/talking **

**also, it says mature things, but isn't 'M' because it doesn't dig deep there**

**I honestly don't care if I get the time ****terribly wrong**

**Lucifer is based off of one of my best friends, and yes they are a girl. Yes I have had 'The Talk' by my teacher, and my sister. Though I'm still in grade school. sorry for ranting.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_"Sister, you are a disgrace!" a voice said._

_"You still call her sister after what's she's done?" another voice said._

_"Yes so I can make her remember the times we were her family, and make her weep." the first one said._

_"Oh... that's an amazing punishment, let's also send her to Purgatory." the second said._

_Just then a little boy ran in front of Lucifer, turned two the two Archangels, and screamed, "That's so cruel! Why would you ever want to do that. At least give her another chance."_

_"Mael she attacked The Supreme Deity, almost killing her because it was an ambush," One of them explained._

_"Brother Loduciel please, I love her, she's like my sister!" Mael sobbed, "There must be a reason why she attacked the Supreme Deity!"_

_"My little Mael, there was a reason, but it was selfish in a sense, and if you want to here it I will tell you, but I deserve this, and I swear I'll do my best to come back to you," Lucifer explained._

_"Tell me why then sis."_

_"Okay, it was because I didn't want to be ruled by someone weaker than me."_

_"There has to be another reason why."_

_"I'll only tell you the other one, Mael when I come back," Lucifer said._

_"Good choice daughter, so I guess I'll give you Immortality, and it will be applied only when you are in Purgatory. I'm really doing this for Mael's sanity, and his sake."_

_"Thank you, but when you take my Grace, please give it to Mael, and give him the best training."_

_"Okay, that helped make up my mind about something. Now I banish you to Purgatory."_

_"Agh!"_

* * *

"Breathe Lucifer, breathe. Just a nightmare, or Memory haunting me." Lucifer was breathing heavily, but fast. _Dammit, I never told Mael, because I couldn't get out, and save him. You know what, I'm gonna kill Estarossa._

"Um... Lucifer I didn't know you knew Mael, or the daughter of the Supreme Deity," Meliodas said, lounging on a chair, "and sleep in just your undergarments, or today did you forget to take them off fully."

"Did you look under the blanket? Did you rape me?" Lucifer accused, face as red as a tomato, almost pulling the blanket over her face, "and why are you in this room?"

"Um... one I came to check on you because I heard sobbing, two I put you under your blanket, three your bra was almost completely off, and so were your panties, so I put them back on, and four I think you would know if I did rape you."

"Okay..."

"Although most of what you said while asleep made sense, until you muttered 'Zeldris', would make more sense if you said 'Estarossa' because he killed Mael," Meliodas said, "and I could show you rape if I wanted to."

"Please no. Anyways, what time is it?"

"It's 7:21 I think, and there seems to be a festival of some sort, let's go check what's there," Meliodas said.

"I think I'll sleep a bit longer," Lucifer partially lied. She wanted to sleep, however she didn't want to go back to the nightmares, and not like she could sleep anymore.

"Okay you do you."

* * *

**I did this so I can get past this quicker, and show you more about Lucifer. Back to the story...**

* * *

_Oh yes, on top of that my mother cursed Meliodas to go through such pain, and the Demon King cursed_ _Elizabeth_, Lucifer remembered, _Two more people on my kill list. That makes three people._

Lucifer decided to put her clothes on. She got her blue tank top, and blue pants (jeans, but they didn't have back then).

_Mael if your spirit can hear my thoughts, I attacked the Supreme Deity because I didn't think she ruled correctly. She made the Giant, Fairy, and our clan hate the Demons. She made many humans as well. During the Holy War, if a house of a village was suspected to help a demon, the entire village would be wiped out, _Lucifer thought, _Many demons, if you get to know them aren't that bad._

"Wow that was quite a mess," Lucifer heard Meliodas say. Then the usual 'I'm actually not a kid' because again he was mistaken for a kid.

Lucifer was really just drowned in her own thoughts, until she heard that Meliodas was cooking the kid food. _Oh no, Meliodas is not gonna give that kid practically food made of poison._

"Meliodas!" Lucifer yelled, walking out of her room without fixing her hair.

"What Lucifer?" Meliodas asked, both of them now in the kitchen.

"You are not giving that kid your disgusting food. I'm cooking!" Lucifer ranted.

"Okay, fine."

Lucifer decided to make some chicken roast. Even though she isn't a good cook, she's gotten good at chicken roast, and is still a better cook with anything.

"Here you go," Lucifer said.

"Down the hatch!" the boy announced, "Mm... delicious."

"When you said you knew the Seven Deadly Sins... did you mean it?" Meliodas inquired.

"*Sniff*! That... That's the smell of Vanya Ale, isn't it?! Should a kid like you be drinking liquor like that?!"

"I bought that bottle last year. And I'm no kid."

"Hey didn't you say you were out of Vanya Ale?" Lucifer asked, but went ignored.

"That's some good stuff right?! It smells like apples, and is sweet, and full-bodied. It's the best ale around!" the kid said, "That's what the adults say."

_Why the fuck am I listening to this?_ Lucifer wondered.

The bell rung, and Elizabeth walked in saying, "Hey you three."

* * *

**I'm not going through what they said the entire story it would take too ****long**

* * *

Elizabeth told the kid, now dubbed as Mead that the village elder told her things about him, and took from it that Mead was a prankster. She then told him a story of how she scared her adoptive father because she wanted his attention. Then Mead spouted his life story, why he pulled pranks, and stuff.

"Is that also why you put the bug in the Holy Knights drink?" asked Elizabeth.

"NO!" Mead yelled, almost crying, "That jerk of a Holy Knight was looking down on us all!"

Mead then gave an explanation of what happened. Saying that the village was extremely proud, but the repeated Holy Knight disgraced them, and said that was why. After the Holy Knight punished them. He also said he lied about knowing the Seven Deadly Sins.

All eyes were on Meliodas, who said person asked, "What?"

*Whip* "That came from the village!" yelled Mead.

"Listen up, you scum!" one of the annoying, assholes of soldiers yelled, "If you can't get the Holy Knight's sword out by sundown..."

"...We'll increase our taxes from Vanya tenfold!" The other fat ass soldier yelled.

The entire village started cursing, yelling, and screaming. However, the village elder stopped the ruckus, and stopped them from blaming Mead. They then all started trying to bring out the sword, and Mead ran out to help them, saying that it's his duty. All their efforts were in vain, all the townspeople fell heaving, and the two soldier assholes were laughing (insulting the townspeople), and were about to celebrate with the unpaid for ale.

"If you can't even appreciate the taste..." Meliodas started, "... you've got no right to be drinking it." Meliodas was holding out both of the mugs, walked towards the sword, and chugged them both, "Thanks for the drink." Meliodas gripped the sword with one hand, "Sorry I don't have any money on me right now. Will this cover the cost?" Meliodas pulled out the sword with a grin, shocking everyone in awe.

* * *

**Time skip to the night time at the bar right as Elizabeth is about to storm out. you know what happened in between if you read the manga, or watch the Anime. Though, Manga spoilers in later chapters**

* * *

"Elizabeth!" someone yelled out.

"I knew a princess wouldn't be cut out for a job like this," Hawk said, "Meliodas are you going to comfort her?"

"Hmm? I've gotta take a whizz."

"Tch. What an unreliable boss."

"Meliodas, if your not comforting her I will," Lucifer said, almost threatening.

"Okay go out."

"Gladly," Lucifer responded, exited through the front door, and Meliodas followed suit.

"Haah..." Elizabeth randomly blurted out, her knees up against her chest, "Sir Meliodas. I'm no good."

"He isn't the only one here," Lucifer said, looking up at the stars.

"Oh, and Lady Lucifer," Elizabeth said, "I get entire orders wrong... and i can't any useful information."

"Probably right around here," Meliodas seemingly randomly said, "Maybe a little to the right?"

"Elizabeth you aren't no good. Don't look down on yourself, and no need to be so formal, after all we are your friends," Lucifer comforted, "What do you think you found that is important?"

"Well I thought some people were talking about the Holy Knight's whereabouts, but they just were talking about some forest not even Holy Knights go in," Elizabeth said.

"Maybe that's where a Sin is, Elizabeth. Since not even Holy Knights go there, don't you think it would be a perfect hiding place for a wanted criminal?" reasoned Lucifer to comfort Elizabeth.

"Maybe," Elizabeth responded, "They also said Holy Knights don't even get close to there. It doesn't seem like help still, even with your reasoning."

"Say what?" Meliodas asked.

"What a laugh," Elizabeth said, "A failure of a waitress thinking she could protect her country, and its people from the Holy Knights."

"I had a tough time when I first opened up the tavern. I made a lot of mistakes," Meliodas tried to sympathize, "And my cooking still hasn't improved."

"B-but! Your not just some tavern owner. You're one of the legendary Seven Deadly Sins!" shrieked Elizabeth.

"And you're a princess."

"A princess that can't do anything," Elizabeth sighed, and also was gripping her skirt, "She doesn't have the strength to fight the Holy Knights, or protect her people."

"But you found me," Meliodas said, grinning, "if you hadn't mad up your mind to protect everyone... set out on your own, and brought yourself to the brink of exhaustion to reach my shop... ... none of this would've begun." Meliodas started complimenting her, and stuff to make her feel better.

"Also, Elizabeth I can teach you how to fight," Lucifer suggested, "and keep your balance." That last part earned a laugh from both Meliodas, and Elizabeth.

* * *

**Skip 2 minutes**

* * *

"What in the..." Elizabeth started saying, when Meliodas caught the flying spear, and was lifted off the ground, then re-grounded himself creating a giant crater.

Just as Meliodas was about to fly off the ground again, he found himself dangling in the air, then put back down on the ground to throw it back much more powerful.

"Nice throw," commented Lucifer.

"I guess, but one I'm rusty two someone hid like 91% of my power," Meliodas said, "and we can talk about Zel later, and catch up."

"Don't worry Elizabeth he's not taken," Lucifer said.

"Okay..." Elizabeth was red, and hot from embarrassment being called out like that, "I also think we should sleep."

"Sounds good."

* * *

**Finally Chapter 3 done!**

**you can suggest what you want to happen, via reviews**


	4. Aftermath of Vanya and a message from Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins, or Nanatsu No Taizai**

**I know it's late, but I've been quite tired. 3 hours of sleep about, for the last like 24 hours I've been awake as I'm Writing this, sorry. Also planes, waiting, driving, and stuff delay me.**

**Everything said in chapters before this one in the section. if you haven't realized the time is in military time, so 0:00- 23:59**

* * *

"Sir Meliodas, was that the Holy Knight who first attacked the village?" Elizabeth asked, it is about 5:10.

"Probably," He answers, "I think we should get out of here now."

"But! What if they target Vanya again?"

"They'd be in more trouble if we stayed," Meliodas said, "Besides, they know we won't stay in the village forever."

* * *

_Still, I wonder. Mael never really came out of Heaven, so how did Estarossa kill him? That would mean Estarossa got in past the Supreme Deity, which is almost impossible, so how? _Lucifer wondered, inside the tavern, _But I hope the next sin is one who can cook because Meliodas's cooking sucks, Elizabeth, nor Hawk can, and I'm only good at one thing._ Lucifer sighed.

Mama Hawk started to move, and Meliodas yelled, "We're going to find the Seven Deadly Sins!"

* * *

**Sorry I'm gonna write more tomorrow so yeah. I'm in Pennsalvania**


	5. Sin in the fores and Li'l Gil arrives

**I'm back from exhaustion! But still feel dead as fuck.**

**I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu no Taizai. Everything I said before in earlier chapters in this section, so yeah. Oh this is following the Manga mainly. Also if two different character quotes are on the same line, they are said at the same time.**

**~=sing-song voice**

* * *

"We've been walking through this forest for nearly three hours..." Elizabeth stated, "... and haven't seen an animal, much less a person."

"All I see is tree, after tree in this fog..." Hawk said, "If I see another tree I'll scream!"

"You might as well prepare your best scream," Lucifer said.

"Sir Meliodas. Are you one of the Seven Deadly Sins is hiding in this forest?"

"Maybe."

"You mean we came here without any solid evidence?!" Hawk yelled, "But I've heard there are scary monsters here."

"Eek!" yelped Elizabeth.

"What is it Elizabeth?!" Meliodas yelled.

"S... Somethings touching my butt..." Elizabeth stuttered, her face red from embarrassment, "Ah..."

"Don't worry it's just me." Guess who.

"Oh, that's a relief. I was scared there for a second."

"That should _NOT_ be a relief!" Hawk exclaimed.

"I think she meant that it wasn't a monster, Hawk," Lucifer explained.

"Oh... but it still shouldn't be too relieving."

Everybody started to ramble on, and Meliodas explained why he thought a sin was here.

"Huh? Huh?" Elizabeth said aloud, confused.

"What is it Elizabeth?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!"

"Come on, guys! If we dilly dally, the monsters will be on us in no time!"

"Nobody likes an uptight piglet-" Meliodas started, but then his eyes widened.

"Who you calling uptight?!" a group of Hawks yelled.

"Elizabeth, stay close to me," Lucifer said, and Elizabeth did as she was told, "also here." Lucifer handed her some panties.

All, the Hawks started arguing who was the real one, and who is fake. All of them tried to convince Meliodas, who ended up whacking all of them. Which one started crying running for Lucifer, and Elizabeth. Since Elizabeth was near Lucifer, they couldn't turn into her, and Meliodas, and Lucifer weren't defenseless.

The fake Hawks turned out to be prankster goblins, who started running, muttering about how they failed.

"After them!" Meliodas exclaimed, "There's probably somebody waiting where they're headed!" Meliodas, quickly went over to Elizabeth, and said, "Oh, and here. You can have this back," as he handed her, her panties.

"You really are a panty thief!" Elizabeth called after Meliodas.

As they followed the goblins, they saw a girl.

"Don't tell me they are going to attack her!" Hawk yelled.

"We have to hurry-" Elizabeth yelled.

"Uh..."

"Huh?" both Elizabeth, and Hawk said, in realization. It was a Giant girl.

"Master Diane!" the prankster goblins exclaimed/stuttered, "We've let a Holy Knight through!"

At that moment the giantess snapped awake, and snatched Meliodas.

"He's gone!"

"Nope! _Meliodas_ is up there," Lucifer yelled. "Did you say, "Holy Knight"?

"Meliodas?!" Diane exclaimed angrily.

"Yo Diane, it's been a long ten years," Meliodas said casually.

Diane started cuddling Meliodas like a kid cuddling a small stuff animal.

_**Time skip 1 minute**_

"Who are you two?" Diane asked, the question directed at Lucifer, and Elizabeth.

"Nice to meet you Lady Diane! I'm on a journey with Sir Meliodas and Lady Lucifer."

"Didn't I tell you to cut the formalities with me!"

"Just you two, and the Captain?!"

"Plus one pig," Meliodas added.

"You don't say,~" Diane said.

"Elizabeth, I suggest you back up a bit," Lucifer said.

"You cheater!" Diane yelled in rage, as threw Meliodas into the ground, causing a giant shockwave, which left Hawk, and Elizabeth dazed because Diane also whacked them(Hawk softened Elizabeth's fall. Diane missed Lucifer, barely).

Que Diane's ramble.

"Wait a second let me go barf," Lucifer said, and faked a gag, "You think I would be with that pervert. Besides Diane you are way too young for him anyways. He's over 3000 years old, you are I'm pretty under 800 years old. I'm over 3000 as well. Also, he isn't, hasn't, and never been interested in you."

"Lucifer, she's still my friend. No need to put it so rudely."

"Oh, I'm the rude one?"

"Am I rude?"

"I don't know you only are a pervert around the people you like, and also somebody doesn't know when to shut up."

"And Somebody doesn't know when to shut up either."

"Also, as of right now I can kick your sorry ass."

"What makes you say that?"

"You have right now, only 9.1% of your power."

"What do you mean?"

"I know your power level, and math, so deal with it."

"Really?"

"Shut up."

_**Time skip 10 minutes...**_

"It's a giant thunder cloud," I presume Hawk yelled.

"Thanks mister obvious," Lucifer said, as electric binds form around everyone, "Not bad..." Lucifer said, then broke out of them with ease, saying, "for a human."

"We meet at last Seven Deadly Sins," said a pink haired Holy Knight.

_**Skip 6 more minutes.**_

"I won't let you touch-"

"Elizabeth, they can handle themselves, anyways nobody is going to get killed within the next five minutes, or so."

"Okay, fine, but can you let Hawk go!"

"Gilthunder, the pig."

"Fine."

"Hmm..."

"What "Hmm..."? Gilthunder asked.

"Take away that mask of seriousness, and despair when you speak with Elizabeth, it would make her more willing to actually step aside."

"Thanks for the advice," Gilthunder replied sarcastically, it was almost cringe-worthy.

"Can you step aside so we can fight?" Meliodas asked, sounding impatient.

* * *

**I hope your good with this, but I'm going to make another fanfiction, so it's gonna be three weeks, or something when I publish it! Hope your enjoying it! Also review Ideas, and character names for my next book.**

**give 2 boy names, and 4 girl names. Name= first+last**


End file.
